Il était une fin
by Neliia
Summary: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi collectif d'écriture de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de fictions" avec plusieurs contraintes. Enjoy !


_Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre d'un défi collectif d'écriture de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de fictions". J'avais deux contraintes :_

_\- Mots à placer : champignon, ruines, esclavagisme, tristesse, artefact_

_\- Contrainte : le protagoniste finit seul et tout le monde meurt à la fin._

_Voilà ce que ce défi m'a inspiré ! Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Kyo marchait, sa pipe en bouche et son Katana Tenrô à ses côtés. Malgré les années, il n'avait rien perdu de son tranchant. Le premier Roi Rouge n'avait plus cherché à le joindre depuis la dernière fois en terres Mibu. Cette fois où il avait cherché à prendre possession de lui car il "n'aurait pas été assez fort". Kyo renifla de mépris à cette idée. Il était le plus fort, bien sûr qu'il méritait d'avoir cette arme. La preuve en était toujours tatouée sur son dos, aussi rouge que son regard.

La neige se mit à tomber mais il ne ralentit pas sa marche. Le froid n'était pas un problème pour le démon qu'il était. Il sentait à peine les flocons s'écraser contre son visage, s'accrocher à sa chevelure, fondre sur sa peau. Tout ce qui lui importait était de marcher. Atteindre sa destination. Son esprit était vide de toute autre pensée. Ou du moins, il faisait en sorte de ne pas avoir d'autres idées. Parfois, un éclat de rire cherchait à le ramener dans le passé mais c'était trop difficile, trop frais.

Le plus dur, c'était les femmes blondes. C'était rare au Japon, même s'il y avait de plus en plus d'étrangers. Kyo évitait les grandes villes dorénavant. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé leur effervescence de toute façon. Généralement, après une rencontre empreinte de souvenirs, il cherchait un adversaire suffisamment robuste pour pouvoir tenir face à lui. Il y en avait peu malheureusement… Étancher sa soif de combattre était de plus en plus difficile.

Il se demandait combien de temps ça allait continuer encore. Déjà tant d'années et pas une once de vieillesse sur son visage. Figé à 28 ans pour toujours. Il fut un temps où ça lui aurait fait plaisir, pouvoir attirer les femmes pendant encore de nombreuses années. Mais après _elle_… il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Elles étaient toutes fades, insipides. Elles n'étaient pas _elle_…

Il se décida à dormir à la belle étoile, comme souvent, malgré la neige. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser du monde, d'être sociable. Malheureusement pour lui, ne plus rien faire, c'était laisser la place à son esprit, à ses souvenirs et aux émotions. Kyo en avait vu des choses en presque 300 ans d'existence. Certaines joyeuses, d'autre d'une tristesse sans nom. C'était pour l'événement le plus triste qui soit que Kyo voyageait actuellement. Il n'y pensait pas car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer s'il se remémorait cette tragédie.

Il s'allongea sur le sol froid, tournant la tête pour ne pas voir les étoiles. Tout était trop lié à des souvenirs, tout le temps. Vivre était devenu difficile. Il avait beau ne pas exprimer ses émotions, elles restaient présentes, même après tout ce temps. Son regard rencontra un champignon et il l'arracha rageusement. La colère était sa meilleure amie lors de cette période de l'année. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil ne vienne le chercher.

Le lendemain fut identique à la veille. Marcher. Manger. Marcher. Ne pas trouver de combattant à sa hauteur. Marcher encore. Dans les rares villages qu'ils traversaient, les habitants se taisaient sur son passage et cherchaient à le fuir. Son visage était fermé, froid. Son regard, meurtrier. Il en voulait à la terre entière pour un événement qui s'était déroulé avant la naissance de chacun d'eux. Mais la colère n'avait pas de logique.

Ce fut finalement au bout de trois jours, à la date anniversaire, que Kyo arriva dans la clairière, _leur_ clairière. Il soupira. Tout n'était plus que ruines. Il n'était pas venu depuis un siècle. Personne ne s'était installé là, humain comme animal. Même après tout ce temps, l'empreinte énergétique du démon était toujours présente, repoussant les intrus. Il laissa son Tenrô au sol, près de ce qui avait été autrefois l'entrée, comme ce qu'_elle_ lui ordonnait de faire à chaque fois qu'il rentrait. Il ne lui obéissait que rarement, rien que pour l'entendre hurler qu'elle devait tout faire dans cette maison, que c'était de l'esclavagisme et qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça. Il souriait toujours de voir qu'il pouvait la mettre dans cet état à chaque fois, malgré le nombre d'années passé ensemble.

Il traversa le salon, qui avait accueilli tant de leurs amis. Ne restait plus maintenant que leur descendance, qu'il évitait comme la peste. C'était encore trop récent. Il pouvait trop se remémorer en eux. Les nouveaux Mibu vivaient longtemps. Pourtant, il n'en connaissait plus aucun. Tous morts. Certains au combat, comme Luciole, d'autres de vieillesse, désigné comme grand Sage, comme Shinrei. Kyo avait souvent vu Tokito après le décès d'Akira. Elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et il ne disait rien. Elle était revenue encore quelques fois, même après qu'_elle_ soit partie. Ils se comprenaient dans le silence et la douleur. Puis elle était partie à son tour. Bontenmaru était devenu chef d'une ville, fervent défenseur des droits. Il avait entretenu des liens étroits avec Yukimura et Tigre Rouge avant de partir eux aussi. Akari venait régulièrement chez eux, pour parler avec _elle_, faire des examens et chercher à se marier avec lui. Elle était partie sans trouver de solution. Kyoshiro et Sakuya n'avaient pas habité loin. Avec leurs nombreux enfants, ils venaient souvent les voir. Sakuya était partie en donnant la vie à leur cinquième enfant. Kyoshiro les avait élevés du mieux qu'il avait pu avant de la rejoindre une fois qu'ils furent tous autonomes et installés. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Okuni, elle savait se faire discrète. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre sur elle également maintenant. Nobunaga n'avait jamais cherché à revenir, même si Kyo savait qu'il croiserait de nouveau sa route d'ici quelques années. Sinon, que ferait-il encore là ?

Il se dirigea vers ce qui avait été leur chambre. Il avait passé un nombre incroyable d'heures à la regarder dormir, à l'écouter parler et juste à la regarder. Elle était belle. Même quand les années avaient commencé à laisser des traces, que les rides s'étaient creusées, qu'elle avait eu plus de difficultés à se mouvoir, il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Il espérait sincèrement que le souvenir qu'il avait d'elle était le plus proche de la réalité. Mais il ne lui restait plus que sa mémoire maintenant.

C'était dans cette pièce également qu'ils avaient parlé de leurs projets, de leur avenir ensemble. Quand, malgré les années, Kyo n'avait montré aucun signe de vieillesse, ils avaient cherché à comprendre. Le sang démoniaque du dernier vrai Mibu avait été la solution. Le démon avait demandé à Shinrei de trouver une solution pour ne pas qu'elle meurt. De la magie, un objet, un remède, un artefact. N'importe quoi ! Il avait supporté les examens, les prises de sang, les piqûres sans rien dire si ça pouvait la sauver. Elle avait été plus philosophe. Elle disait que c'était ça qui rendait leur relation incroyable. La finalité rendait tous les événements uniques et merveilleux. Elle avait même évoqué, une fois, qu'il pourrait refaire sa vie. Après la colère qu'il avait eu, elle n'avait plus jamais osé en parler. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé, dans cette chambre, de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Elle était satisfaite de sa relation avec lui, il ne voulait pas d'une descendance qui le ferait encore plus souffrir.

C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle était morte. Qu'elle l'avait laissé seul. Lui et sa vie incroyablement longue. Elle était humaine, elle était mortelle. Par de nombreux côtés, elle était incroyablement plus faible que lui. Et par d'autres, infiniment plus forte. Elle avait affronté sa vieillesse et la fin de sa vie avec un détachement que Kyo n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui devait affronter la vie. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il finirait par la rejoindre à un moment donné. Mais cette attente était insupportable, vide de sens.

C'était dans cette pièce qu'il était resté durant de nombreux jours. Incapable de la laisser, incapable de partir et de l'abandonner comme elle venait de le faire avec lui. Il avait fini par la laisser pourtant. Elle reposait dans le jardin qu'elle aimait tant entretenir. Il était à l'abandon maintenant. A l'image du démon. Finalement, il était peut-être le plus fort de tous, il était également le plus seul. Tout le monde était mort. Ne restait plus que lui. Lui et sa souffrance. Lui et sa solitude. Lui et ses souvenirs.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le côté un peu triste._

_N'oubliez pas que les reviews aident l'auteur a continué d'écrire ! :) _


End file.
